Agencia CupidoMangakas, las Crónicas Shonenai
by Mireiyuu-Kawamura
Summary: Naminé, tras una iluminación respecto a los generos de manga y animé, se decide a buscar parejas Yaoi y hacer un Dojinshi sobre las que encuentre. RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas y demás ... YAOI; SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS X.X Mal Summary, gomen ne ToT
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo:_** _Mi iniciación en el Tema_

***************************************POV: N/N************************************

El saber que alguien te gusta es algo lindo, pero a la vez angustioso... y amar a alguien lo es más. Si se es correspondido, se vuelve la felicidad más grande que puedes tener... en cambio si no lo es... se vuelve el sufrimiento más grande que se pueda tener en la vida y si no sabes ni el uno ni el otro, se vuelve angustioso saber la verdad... ¡EL AMOR DUELE DEMASIADO!...

Mi nombre es Naminé Yamikawa, y esta creencia me ha hecho perseguir parejas por todos lados en el mundo para captar sus momentos más harmoniosos sin que lo sepan... Tengo 15 años, soy mangaka y cazadora de relaciones. Actualmente mis padres se mudaron hace un año a Twilight Town y por consiguiente yo con ellos.

Me tomé un año sabático de mis mangas y el año entero me dediqué a conocer gente, y de hecho hice varios amigos, entre estos a una chica sumamente interesante, su nombre es Yuffie y es Otaku como yo. Hoy me invitó a su casa y me dijo que cuando fuera me enseñaría algo que seguro me encantaría y me dejaría loca... me pregunto que será... solo espero no sea algun Hentai extraño...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Hola Námine!!!!! ¿¿¿Lista para quedar encantada??? ¡¡¡creeme que esto es Suki!!! - Alarga el "i" y sus ojos empiezan a brillar... me da miedo...

- Ojalá, veo que también invitaste a Kairi y a Olette. ¿Como están?

- Excelente - Olette suelta pequeñas risitas... parece que es conocedora del tema *cascadas de lágrimas*

- Lista para ver lo que tengamos que ver... - Kairi ríe nerviosa, tengo la sensación de que tambien no tiene idea de lo que hacemos aquí. Qué genial, así no me siento ignorante.

- Ok, empecemos... - se acerca a su computadora, entra a Youtube... nos querra mostrar que clase de video?... por favor San Kakashi, que no sea de perversiones.

- ¿¿PERO QUÉ?? - Eso que es... son dos chicos... el rubio arrincona al otro en el acensor, ¿le irá a pegar?... ¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACE!!!??? ¡¡¡¡LO ESTÁ BESANDO!!!! Yuffie y Olette gritan como descontroladas abrazandose mientras Kairi y yo abrimos mucho los ojos intentando procesar la información... veamos, ¿qué acabo de ver?, un chico besando a otro chico... lo extraño de esto es que no me parecio desagradable ni nada por el estilo... de echo, era algo así como ¿Interesante?... ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO ERA!!!! la duda es... - ¿Qué genero de Animé es eso?

- Shonen-ai, hay uno igual que es el Yaoi, solo que un poquito subido de Tono... ¿Quieres ver? - Inquiere juguetona Yufie, Kairi asiente con la cabeza a mil por hora y yo grito un gran

- ¡¡¡¡OBVIAMENTE!!!! - y me paro estrepitosamente... ¡¡¡¡AU!!!! mi cabeza chocó con una estantería llega de mangas y uno de ellos cae abierto en mi cabeza, lo saco, lo leo y... - ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE ES ESTO!!!!???? - Es- es- es-... Un manga Supongo que Yaoi por lo "subidito" de tono... ¿que personajes son esos?... ¡¡¡Son Naruto y Sasuke!!!

- Es un Dojinshi, mangas hechos por fans con situaciones inventadas por ellos... etto... si no te gusta...

- ¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ACABO DE DECIDIR MI META PARA EL AÑO ESCOLAR!!!!! - agito mis manos en el aire sosteniendo el Dojin, luego lo empiezo a bajar y lo ojeo, las chicas me miran inquisitivas.

- ¿Cual es tu meta? - Al fin a Kairi se le ocurrió preguntar, demosle un premio *cara de risa a morir*

- ¡¡¡¡VOY A BUSCAR ALGUNA PAREJA YAOI, LOS PERSEGUIRÉ Y HARÉ UN DOJINSHI SOBRE ESTAS PERSONAS!!!! ¡¡¡¡TAL VEZ PUEDA SERVIR DE CUPIDO!!!! *cara de "corriendo babas"* AHORA SOLO ME FALTA CONOCER A DOS GENTES ASÍ... ¿alguien conoce a algún chico así?

- ¡¡¡YOOOOO!!! ¡Tengo dos amigos de la infancia y a uno de ellos le gusta el otro pero no se sabe correspondido! - ¡Kairi hace un aporte excelente! me acaba de iluminar

- En serio? y quienes son los afortunados que tendrán la ayuda de esta Cúpi-mangaka?

- Creeme, los conoces. Uno es un lindo pelopincho de cabello castaño y ojos azules...

- ¿¿¿¿Sorita-kun????

- Sí, y gusta de...

- No se hable más, ¡¡¡a que se quien le gusta!!! hace tiempo le pregunté y me dió todos los datos, aunque nunca me dijo el nombre ¡según la información puedo adivinar!

- ¿A sí? aquí todas sabemos quien es así que si lo tienes suelta y nosotras te decimos si erraste o nó. - Olette cree que me equivocaré, es facil adivinar que el otro competidor es...

- Riku Ishida, ¿es él?

- Sí, es correcto.

- Bien, necesitaré ayuda para recolectar información... ¿me ayudarían?

- Cuenta con nosotras - Responde Yuffie por todas... maldita manía que nos ha metido en miles de problemas

- Entonces hagamos una agencia de Infomación. Cada vez que tengamos algunos datos de personalidad armaremos un informe por todo el verano y así la ayudaremos a conocer más de sus "Personajes"

- ¡¡¡Gran idea Kairi!!! ¡¡has estado iluminada hoy!!

- ¿¿¿¿Eh????

- Nada - Muestro mi más creible sonrisa.

- Entonces seremos la Agencia: "Cupido Mangaka", pero conste, que sea secreta... - Olette amplía las "a" medio cantadito.

- ¡¡¡Es brillante el nombre Olette!!!- Ahora tengo el apoyo de todas mis amigas... amigas... ¡Las quiero tanto!

Excelente, a partir de hoy me dedicaré a escribir el nombre del manga. Les conversaré más al terminar las vacaciones.

************************************ Fin POV Naminé*********************************

Ñeeee, Ohayo, Osoyo y cualquier otro saludo que haya según el horario que vayan a Leer esto... jejeje, esta idea me surgió jugando Kingdom Hearts y viendo Gravtation (De ahí la descripción de los sucesos que acontecieron en el animé) y... aclaraciones... no se que más decir, soy mala para las aclaraciones finales así que solo diré una cosa...

**Por desgracia para mí (y para muchos fans) debo decir que tanto Kingdom Hearts como sus personajes no son de nuestra propiedad, solo los tomo prestados para hacer con ellos lo que quiera... Sorry Squarenix y Tetsuya Nomura. Sí, lo sé, la verdad duele demasiado cuando se trata de este fanatismo sano, pero pensemos esto: Si fueran de nosotros, ¡¡¡las gráficas serían horripilantes!!! Jajaja  
**

y tambien me falta decir:

**Este es el primer Yaoi que escribo y si lograron sobrevivir hasta aquí les ruego no me maten, tambien que si van a dejar comentarios como "enferma" u "Ocupate en algo más productivo como tejer" o todos sus derivados me gustaría no perdieran tiempo escribiendo basura. Y además que yo no ando tras lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo escribo porque me gusta escribir...**

Si el prologo fue muy corto, me disculpo... y si todo esto último fue muy latero... me disculpo otra vez... Matta na!! hasta la otra!!!

**_Capítulo 1:_** _Informe de personalidad, los datos ocultos de Sora Inoue_


	2. Capítulo 1: Informe de personalidad

_**Capítulo 1:**_ _Informe de personalidad, los datos ocultos de Sora Inoue_

Inicia el periodo escolar y con esto mi trabajo de mangaka. Supongo que se preguntarán en qué escuela voy... bueno, en Twilight Town hay exactamente 6 escuelas y 2 secundarias, una de ellas es nueva y a esa es la que yo asistiré... sí, lo sé, en realidad el pueblo es muy chico y tan pocas escuelas increíblemente alcanzan para todos los criajos de este lugar pero el mar maravilloso y la inmejorable vista compensan ese detallito... Yo voy en la secundaria "Mahou Hikari Gakuen" en primer año al igual que mis amigas y si tengo suerte, este año también estarán mis personajes principales kukuku (Sonrisa malignamente pervertida).

¿En dónde estoy en este momento? Sentada en la banca de la plazoleta frente al colegio esperando a uno de mis contactos, mientras no llegue supongo que puedo revisar si traigo todo para el primer día... veamos: Cuaderno de "Por si acaso dan tarea"... Listo; Estuche con lápices de colores, carboncillo, lápiz grafito, lápiz de Sanguina de los 5 colores disponibles incluyendo blanco, goma miga de pan, otro borrador, portaminas, un boli... Listo; Mi Croquis de Dibujo... Ahá; El rotulador para los mangas... obviamente; Las llaves de mi casa con el llavero de Ginji Amano (Get Backers)... ¡Cómo se me iría a olvidar!; Un libro cualquiera para aparentar que lo leo cuando en realidad estoy leyendo Doujinshis y Mangas... Seeeh, ahora toca leer sobre Miguel de Cervantes. Un gran escudo contra las miradas inquisitivas de los Profes ^^. Parece que tengo todo, incluyendo el gorrito de Link (Legend of Zelda xD) y las orejas de Neko de la tienda de cosplay... ¡¿qué?! ¡Algún día serán necesarias y seré la única que tenga! Miro al cielo, hoy se nos ofrece un espectacularmente aburrido día soleado... Malditos rayos UV... oigo pasos, es raro, siempre soy la primera que llega a estas horas. Volteo a ver y...

- ¡Miren lo que trajo la brisa! no es nada más ni nada menos que Kairi Kazekawa, como andas ¿eh?

- Excelente, ¿sabes qué? te traigo un paquetito desde Cupido-Mangaka. - Me cierra un ojo y me extiende una carpeta Roja, este debe ser el informe de personalidad de Sora Inoue. - Me demoré todo el verano, pero recopilé toda la información sobre él mientras Olette y Yuffie intentan descubrir algo de Riku Ishida, cuando tengamos algo te diremos. Bye. - Se va corriendo al colegio y eso que es demasiado temprano... aún falta media hora para entrar a clase. Mejor también me voy para así poder encontrar el salón sin problemas.

Ya dentro de las instalaciones escolares el ambiente es distinto, se siente aroma a útiles escolares nuevecitos listos para ser gastados con muchas ansias (yo igual =^w^=) y el aura de tensión que dejan los profesores al pasar... wacala!. Ok, según el plano del colegio nuevo, el primero de secundaria se encuentra en... ¡EL TERCER PISO! por qué a mí... mejor me sentaré en la banquita de la fuente y leeré esta carpeta un tanto extraña...

Veamos:

_"**Nombre completo:** Sora Kaoru Inoue Hikari._

**_Edad y Estatura:_**_ 14 años 11 meses. 160 cm._

**_Familia:_**_ Madre, Padre, Su perro Pluto y su primo Roxas Hikari._

**_Estado Padres:_**_ A punto de una ruptura matrimonial._

**_Historia:_**_ Desde pequeño siempre ha tenido facilidad para hacer amigos, por eso su infancia ha sido muy feliz en relación a otros chicos._

_Personalidad: Alegre e impulsivo. A veces actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias. Muy buen deportista. Cabezota si se trata de Matemática y Lenguas. En arte es relativamente bueno. De mente inocente y algo infantil, en general un chico simpático. Seguro de sí mismo con facilidad de mostrar sus sentimientos._

**_Dato Especial:_**_ Sora asegura ser capaz de ver extrañas y pavorosas sombras negras tenebrosas a las que dice llevan por nombre sin corazón. Cuando los ve se afecta su ánimo._

**_Amigos Inf*:_**_ Riku Ishida, Kairi Kazekawa, Wakka Miroku, Tidus Asakura y Selphie Yun._

**_Hobbies:_**_ Ver el mar, leer manga, ver animé, jugar videojuegos (especialmente DDR), practicar esgrima, nadar, jugar baloncesto, comer helados de Sal Marina, Etc._

**_Otro Dato:_**_ Gusta perdidamente de su amigo de la infancia Riku Ishida, pero no se atreve a decírselo. Es por esta razón que apenas se cambió de primaria a secundaria quiso asegurarse de no ir a la misma secundaria de él. Su padre trabaja de Secretario para la empresa "Rolling Star" y su madre como odontóloga, por eso pasa todo su tiempo solo. Le teme a las tormentas, razón: desconocida. Cuando se siente mal, va a su lugar secreto que se encuentra en la isla pequeña que se encuentra en el mar de las Islas destino, junto al árbol de Poupu se le puede encontrar. Tiene un computador con un fondo de Shugo Chara y en él hace de todo menos las tareas. El Ringtone de su celular es la canción "Super Drive" un OP._

**_Resumen:_**_ La mejor manera de poder interactuar con él es intentando tener el mayor contacto visual y vocal que haya. Habla de temas variados. Mucha suerte Naminé, aquí comienza tu misión te Rango A, CONOCER A SORA A FONDO. _

**_Aún faltan datos por conocer, pero estos solo los puedes averiguar tú. Suerte otra vez_**_"_

Debió haberle costado mucho conseguir esta pequeña información... Hasta incluye el ringtone del celular... ¡que bien! hasta viene con una foto actualizada de Sora. ºoº, debo admitir que se ve más lindo que el año pasado. Mejor recojo todo y subo las escaleras para no tener que subirlas después ¬¬...

Luego de 20 minutos...

Ah... llegué luego de mucho esfuerzo, espero no caerme de la escalera y bajar al piso uno otra vez jejeje ^^U... Me iré a sentar al lado de la puerta del salón, ahhh ya puedo respirar en paz. No sé por qué, pero pienso que este año será muy poco convencional... de hecho, el aire se siente distinto... se siente como... no sé... mágico... de repente me han entrado ganas de dibujar. Saco mi fiel Croquis y mis orejas de Neko (las tengo que usar alguna vez ¿no?) y me dispongo a dibujar una escenita bonita, ¿Cual será mi punto de inspiración? Supongo que estos lindos pajaritos de aquí y como tengo una imagen de Sora... mmm... ¡¡¡Ya sé!!! Les contaré pero primero haré una linda introducción artística...

La joven Mangaka Naminé del primero de secundaria y heroína romántica de esta historia está dispuesta a dibujar una linda escena, seguramente usará toda la calma del mundo y los más bonitos sentimientos armonizados con el ambiente para crear una belleza de obra...

- ¡Por el gran Sai-sama, me ordeno a mi misma a dibujar una escena donde sora resulte atacado por estos pajaritos! - grita, toma el lápiz grafito y comienza su "Ardua" Labor como una esquizofrénica psicópata de los lápices... ahí se fue todo mi auto-discurso de apertura sobre el amor y la paz que se emplea en los dibujos a la basura. Cuando se me acaba el lápiz, también termina mi obra... Me quedó súper lindo (Sonrisa de satisfacción).

- ¿Qué dibujas?

- ¿Eh? - Miro hacia arriba y veo a un chico bonito de mirada azul profunda muy pura como queriendo ver mi dibujo, tiene el cabello alborotado de color café y con solo ver sus delicadas facciones lo reconozco (Conste, solo un poquito) escondiendo el dibujo de inmediato. - Nada, no es nada ^^U

- Ah, bueno... ¡¡¡Oye!!! Tú eres Naminé ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Mmmmmmmmmmm... ¡¡¡¡¡¡SORITA-KUN!!!!!! No has cambiado nadita

- -.-""" y yo que tenía la esperanza de haber cambiado algo... sabes, te encuentro parecida a una amiga, más específico, a Kairi. ¿Te has fijado en ese detalle?

- Sí, de hecho - miro al cielo intentando desviar su mirada inquisitiva - siempre que nos ven juntas nos preguntan su somos hermanas... siempre me he preguntado el por qué somos tan iguales y eso que nuestra ciudad natal está muy lejos la una de la otra. (Pose de filósofo estilo chibi)

- ¿Donde naciste tú? - se sienta a mi lado, creo que en realidad le interesa saber - Es... bueno, un lugar no muy bonito que digamos... no me gusta recordarlo... (Piensa ahora) _"¿Por qué me estoy poniendo introvertida de nuevo? ¡Pensaba haber corregido eso en mi personalidad!"_

- Es la misma respuesta que me da Kairi cuando le hago la pregunta, en realidad son muy parecidas.

- Etto... sí, eso supongo - mis dedos paran a llevar la carpeta y la veo... NO DEBO OLVIDARME DE MI MISIÓN. - Sorita-kun, quiero que hablemos de un tema muy interesante...

- ¿A sí? ¿De qué? - Que tiernoooo ^^... y qué inocente wajaja

- Primero que nada ¿Confías en mí verdad?

- Obvio

- ¿Y sabes que yo no le diría nada a nadie cierto?

- Eres lo más reservada que hay así que... bueno, creo que es cierto ^^ - ¿Me considera reservada? se nota que pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos.

- Oka, aquí va mi pregunta... ¿Te gusta alguien Sorita? ¿Amas a alguien de verdad?

- ¡¡¡¡¿AH?!!!! Bueno, eh, yo, etto, ah, bueno, bueno... prometes no decirle a nadie? - Cierra los ojos ruborizándose avergonzado.

- Claro (Mi mejor sonrisa de yo-inspiro-mucha-confianza) - Ahí vamos, saco la croquis para dibujar mientras él me relata.

- Bien... la verdad es que... bueno... -se acerca a mi oído para susurrar... ¡qué genial! - me gusta Riku... ya sabes... Riku Ishida.

- Oh, ¿en serio?

- Ya sé lo que viene, me vas a decir Mari...

- ¡¡¡NO COMO CREES!!! Yo no soy homofóbica, es más, creo que si te gusta deberás decírselo.

- He pensado lo mismo desde hace tiempo... - ¡Demonios! si se lo confiesa pronto no podré hacer mi Dojinshi

- Sabes, eso es algo tan importante... debes tomarte un bueeeeeeeen tiempo y decírselo.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que él es muy cabezota... lo podría malinterpretar...

- Me he fijado, me he fijado... - Voy a comenzar a practicar las facciones de Sora... ¡Vaya, resulta más sencillo de lo que pensaba! parece personaje sacado de un de animé o de algún video juego (Mirada medio desafiante a la realidad)

- Es que Riku es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... tan...

- ¿Tan qué? - Esa voz, veo a mis espaldas. ES RIKU, ¡que momento! ¡¿Cómo reaccionará Sora cuando se empeño en intentar no quedar con él en el mismo curso y en la misma escuela y el destino los ha unido?! Gran inicio para el Dojinshi! ¡Mejor comienzo ahora!. Sora está tan nervioso que está caminando hacia atrás y... ha chocado con el nido de los pajaritos de antes º-º y ahora lo atacan... siento un Deja-vú, ya lo he vivido... o lo he visto... ¡claro! ¡Mi dibujo de esta mañana!, ahora que lo miro... es... exactamente como lo había dibujado... - Buenos días Naminé... ¿En qué segundo dibujaste eso? acaba de suceder y ya lo dibujaste, qué velocidad...

- De hecho... lo hice esta mañana... hace media hora...

- ¿Eh? - Inquiere con ese monosílabo Riku

- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Grita Sora

- ah, Sora... tonto, no deberías meterte en tantos problemas tu solo ¬¬ baka - Espanta a los pájaros y levanta a Sora... ¡gran escena! ¡Que siga el drama!

- Que pesado Riku... No me trates como un idiota... - Se aparta su mano con violencia dándole la espalda... ¡¡Que fuerte!!, se dedica a marcharse y la acción aumenta O.O... Le veo a Riku en la cara que quiere ir por Sorita O.o, da un paso o.O... Y tocan el timbre -.-"""... Malditos sean los horarios... Sora, con pasos arrastrados, comienza a devolverse para tomar sus útiles y cuando ve que lo tiene Riku en sus manos se lo quita... ¡Qué emocionante será este Dojin!

- Etto... ¿Te sucede algo malo Naminé? Mueves tu lápiz con esquizofrenia y locura O.O - Dice Sora

- No nada... - ¡Me dejé ver en acción!. Guardo rápidamente todo y escondo todo en mi mochila... ¡incluyendo las orejas de Neko! ¡ Qué milagro ! Nadie me dijo nada -.- (Suspiro)

Será, mientras ocurran todas estas cosas supongo que el día de clase será normal... aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que no será así y que tendremos varias sorpresitas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, acá el capítulo uno... no pasó nada interesante, Gomen neeee... pero quería dejar lo interesante como una sorpresa ^w^ soy despiadada. Gracias Misao-san por el comentario del prólogo y con respecto al super positivo comentario constructivo ¬¬#: No tengo el programa word ni ningún programa que corrija ortografía así que por favor no se queje con la niña de 14 años, a los personajes le cambio la personalidad porque así quedan aptos para mi historia y las caritas con las hipérboles las seguiré poniendo porque NO ME GUSTAN LOS PROTOCOLOS, así que me gustaría no me los impusiera ^w^. _(Inner: Así se habla) _Bueno, veré cuan pronto tengo el otro capi y lo subo. Matta na!!!

_**Capítulo 2:** ¿Que la escuela es escuela de qué? Los sentimientos perdidos de Riku Ishida._


	3. ¿Que la escuela es escuela de qué?

**_Capítulo 2:_**_ ¿Que la escuela es escuela de qué? Los Sentimientos perdidos de Riku Ishida._

Ya han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos de que han tocado el timbre y aún no aparece ningún profesor... esto me harta. El pasillo que da justamente a la entrada del salón está atochado de gente y apenas se puede respirar, pero veamos el lado positivo: Como están todos los alumnos de la clase (supongo yo) podré aprovechar la oportunidad y buscar a mis amigas para hablar con ellas ^^ ñeeeeee... a ver... ahí van Yuffie y Kairi, iré a saludar.

Me acerco a paso lentito para así darles una sorpresa. Nunca me he podido aguantar a sorprenderlas o a darles un sustillo. Avanzo un paso más y... ¡AU! ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?... al parecer acabo de chocar con alguien y antes de que caiga me ha atrapado, pero he tirado todo... espero que las sanguinas no se hayan roto o abollado porque o si no ¡el culpable las pagará y que conste que me costaron caras!

- ¿Estas bien? - Oigo una voz amable muy cerca de mí, debe ser de quien choque. Es una voz súper dulce y amable, por el tono podría decir que es de un chico. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con otro par de orbes azules muy bonitas.

- Sí, eso creo... pero no sé si mis cosas estén bien... - Me incorporo nuevamente y el chico recoge mis cosas. Me las devuelve y me sonríe. Este chico tiene cabello rubio como el sol, sonrisa más brillante que mil estrellas y se parece mucho a... lo he visto, lo sé... no, solo es parecido a alguien que conozco... ¡PERO NI SI QUIERA SE ME OCURRE A QUIEN SE PARECE! Por San Shikamaru, ¡necesito recobrar la memoria!

- Hola, me presento: Soy Roxas Hikari y ¿tú eres...? - El chico, que responde según el al nombre de Roxas, aclaró todas mis dudas. Ahora sé a quién tiene parecido.

- Yo soy Naminé Yamikawa.

- Un placer.

- El mío. ¿Eres primo de Sorita-kun? - Inquiero. El acaba de poner una cara de "Sorpresa TOTAL" y dudoso piensa la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Ah... esto... Acerté ^^U - Si claro... supiera que tengo un informe semi-detallado de Sora y que en él era nombrado como "único primo"...

- Ah... gran percepción - ¡Af! Me creyó

- Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Iba por mis amigas antes de que chocáramos y...

- Verdad, lamento haberte chocado - ¿Por qué es que Roxas se disculpa? - Me atravesé y para colmo te tire las cosas - Bueno, de nuevo respondió mi interrogante.

- Nah, da igual. Matta na _(Hasta Luego) _- Empiezo a marcharme y el dice

- Ohayo-to Matta na _(Hasta luego y buenos días)_ - ¡Que sorpresa!

- ¿Eres Otaku?

- No me gusta admitirlo públicamente, pero sí. Al parecer tú igual.

- Hai _(Sí) - _Me marcho y dejo a Roxas solito.

Una vez llego con las chicas ellas ríen bajito... ya deben estar malpensando ¡Ese "Par de Dos"!

- Que hay chicas... Ohayo

- Naminé, acabas de tener un encuentro cercano con el primo de Sora - Dice Yuffie cantado.

- ¡Wa! Amor a primera vista, ¡estoy segura! A los dos les brillaron los ojitos cuando se vieron. - Estas exclamaciones vienen de Kairi exagerando.

- Porfa, ni que fuera un Fic ¬¬... además, en la cara tiene algo sospechoso... ¡Chicas!, ¡quiero que además de averiguar sobre Riku Ishida también averigüen sobre Roxas Hikari!

- ¿Por qué necesitas un informe de él Naminé? - Esta es Olette haciendo su entrada a última hora.

- Ohayo Olette... la verdad es que cuando vi a Roxas ¡le encontré una cara de uke! podría haber aquí un buen Doujinshi si supiera quién caerá en su red...

- Mmmmm... De Roxas me encargaré yo misma, será fácil. Después de todo somos amigos desde la infancia y cuando vamos al lugar de siempre hasta nos quedamos a dormir todos juntos. - Que ventaja la de tener amigas como Olette y Kairi que son amigas de la infancia de tus personajes de Doujinshis... ¡A que mola!

- Excelente... Hablando de informes... ¿Cómo va el expediente de Riku?

- Pocos datos... pero de aquí a una semana te tenemos todo...

- ¡Ah! ¡Yuffie no me puedes hacer esto! Retrasaré mi trabajo otra semana ToT... - Empiezo a Zamarrearla.

- ¡Tranquila, tranquila! Mientras puedes practicar el cómo dibujarás a los personajes. Ya sabes, perfiles y esas cosas ^^U - Kairi intenta separarme de la pobre Yuffie que probablemente ya esté mareada... en todo caso, no ha tenido tan mala idea...

En esto llega el profesor, es bajito y de cabello blanco, tez clara y ojos grandes y negros, algo rellenito y sus facciones son más o menos como... ¿como un pato? En su mano trae una llavecita. La toma y abre la puerta con total sutileza. Intenta entrar a paso calmado pero como sabrán, alumnos desesperados por entrar que empujan a todos contra todos hace imposible la acción con los profesores... al final las ubicaciones quedaron así:

Sora quedó en la esquina inferior derecha del salón junto a las ventanas dándole total acceso a la maravillosa vista que ofrece el lugar. Riku quería sentarse a su lado, pero yo le gané porque ustedes verán, necesito el lugar para practicar el cómo dibujaré a Sora. Mi pobre compañero peliplata terminó sentándose frente a él, no sin antes mirarme con algo así como ¿odio?... no sé, tiene ojos que engañan, no se sabe exactamente lo que él siente... Roxas se sienta frente a mí (Al lado de Riku por consiguiente), dice que es para vigilar a Sora. Olette, Kairi y Yuffie se sentaron en puntos estratégicos en el salón: Olette junto a Roxas para meterle conversa, Kairi frente a Riku para hablar un poquito con él y oír sus atípicos tal vez suspiros y Yuffie está sentada detrás de Sora para oír lo que me dice, estudiar sus cambios y para dejarme a mí tomar los apuntes para pasárselos a todas -.-"" eso es lo terrible... En fin, quedamos todos en posiciones perfectas. El profesor N/N carraspeó un poquito y luego miró a todos y cada uno soltando un seco:

- Me llamo Donald, no, no soy el profesor guía... el guía está enfermo así que soy suplente. Pórtense correctamente o todo para a manos del director Mickey - Su voz era algo chillona y extraña, casi no se puede distinguir lo que dice... ¡Qué locura! - Primero que nada quiero decirles algo importante, ustedes no están en un colegio ordinario. Los métodos de estudio son diferentes debido a que no somos conocidos en el gobierno, además aquí no se acepta a cualquiera... ¿Cómo podría explicárselos bien esto último?... mmm... Para seleccionar los alumnos no usamos criterio de notas ni de comportamiento, menos la hoja de vida. Usamos un sistema especial que pronto les será develado. Otra cosa, ustedes no quedaron en este curso por coincidencia. Quedaron todos juntos porque cada uno tiene algo "esencial" en común.

- ¿Qué es ese algo tan "esencial" y secreto? - Directamente Riku ataca con la pregunta - Deje de dar rodeos y explíquese.

- Rikuuu... ¡es profe se va aponer de malas contigo! - Susurra Sora y por alguna razón Riku se estremece... genial.

- Bueno Riku, si quieres saber. En esta clase se imparten clases Electivas extras elegidas por el profesor, en palabras simples "Tienen más clases" y solo algunos tendrán que hacerlas.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta general hecha sin ánimos

- Se los diré a los que tengan que tomar las clases. - Frunce el ceño. - Muy bien, tienen el rato libre, yo iré a hablar con el director. - Sale por la puerta, no sin antes decir: - No rompan nada.

Todos nos quedamos helados... ¿clases extra? Qué terrible ToT... En eso se oyen los gritos del profesor quejándose con alguien, de respuesta se oye una voz joven que responde como si nada. Entonces la puerta del salón se abre de una patada y entra al salón un chico rubio de ojos azules con un peinado desafiante a la gravedad y mirada de seriedad total. Con la mirada busca algún asiento y para mi suerte (o mi desgracia) se sentó exactamente detrás de mí. Siento que me perfora la nuca con la mirada... siento que se mueve... ¡SIENTO QUE ME VA A SUSURRAR ALGO!...

- Me llamo Cloud... pronto hablaré contigo otra vez... - Me dijo el nombre y yo asiento... ¿¡Y PARA QUE DIABLOS ME DIJO EL NOMBRE!? Eso no importa ahora... lo mejor es buscar como meter conversa con Sora para averiguar algo... pero no se qué ToT... hace hambre, mejor comeré algo, traje chocolate ^¬^ me encantan. Apenas abro la envoltura siento que me miran, observo para todos lados y ¿con qué me encuentro? Con Sorita-kun y unos ojos de cordero degollado.

- ¿Pasa algo Sorita-kun?

- Es que... ¿me darías algo de chocolate? ¿Porfa? - Esos ojitos... ¡no me puedo resistir!

- Claro, ¿Quieres la mitad? - Asiente como loco y yo le doy la prometida mitad. Él la coge como si fuera el último manjar del mundo y luego al poner un trocito en su boca cierra los ojos como para prolongar el sabor. YA SE DE QUÉ HABLARLE - Sorita... ¿Eres adicto al chocolate?

- Es mi vicio, mi cielo y mi perdición... haga lo que haga no puedo decir que no a un trozo... no importa el tamaño. Ah... es tan vicioso como...

- ¿El animé y los video juegos?

- ¡Exacto! Mi videojuego favorito es el Dance Dance Revolution y The Legend of Zelda, los he jugado todos.

- Yo también, ¡The Legend of Zelda ha sido mi juego trauma desde pequeña al igual que Jet Force Gemini! - Excelente, con el tema de los gustos le sacaré más datos... espero que Riku escuche todo ji, ji, ji.

- ¿O sea tu vas detrás de los juegos clásicos? ¿Tienes consolas?

- No, si también voy por las actuales y tengo todas las consolas menos el Nintendo Wii y el Play Station 3 ToT

- ¡Yo las tengo todas! Algún día te invito a jugar Guitar Hero - Primero se burla y ahora lo dice animado.

- Ejem... EJEM... - Alguien carraspea... veo que es Riku, y en su mirada tiene... ¿Celos? No sé, es demasiado confuso... - Sora, yo también quiero ir a jugar a tu casa ¬¬

- ¿Que no habías dicho que los videojuegos eran infantiles?

- Mentí, me encantan. - ¡Riku se ha ruborizado! *o*

- Ok, te invitaré alguno de estos días.

En eso siguen su conversación hasta el final de las clases. Tocan el timbre de salida y yo me junto con las chicas, excepto Kairi que se llevó a Riku para hablar con él.

- Yuffie, ¿tienes algo? - La aludida niega.

- Solo capté que Sora es un fanático desquiciado del chocolate, además de que es demasiado ingenuo.

- Olette...?

- Nop, Roxas me ha dicho por ahora que el no gusta de nadie...

- ¡Yo si tengo datos! - Todas volteamos a la voz.

- Kairi, ¿de verdad?

- Sip - Santa Ino ayuda, ahora tengo lo último para copuchar _(es lo mismo que andar de cotillas, contar chismes, chismosear. Por eso en este caso "Santa Ino" Vendría a ser la santa chismosa)_ - Me fije que durante todo el rato que hablaste de gustos con Sora, Riku sacó una libreta y anotó cada palabra que decían. Luego cuando me lo llevé y nos pusimos a conversar solo se quejó de que tú le hablabas mucho y que no le gustaba que te metieras tanto en su vida. - Que bien -.-"" - Es como si todos los sentimientos y actitudes que tenía, ya saben, reservado, frío y hasta súper serio han sido cambiadas drásticamente cuando se trata de Sora...

- Aquí hay vínculo amoroso correspondido total - Dice Yuffie.

- Lo único que dificulta aquí son los sentimientos perdidos de Riku Ishida que en cualquier momento si vuelven a aflorar estropean las posibilidades que tengamos para hacerlos confesarse. - Aclaró Olette.

- Exacto - Asiente Kairi, luego se voltea y me mira - Al parecer tendremos en nuestras manos el expediente más rápido de lo que creíamos. - Giñe de manera confidencial y yo le respondo igual.

- Sí, será perfecto ^^. Pero necesito que recuerden algo... - todas me miran expectantes- No hay que hacerlos confesar tan rápido o si no se acortará la acción y me quedaré sin material que dibujar.

- Amén hermana - dijo Cloud que iba pasando... ¿habrá oído?

- A él yo lo he visto... - Susurra Yuffie pensativa.

- Ok...? será, chicas me iré a perseguir a Sora para poder dibujarlo. Matta na. - todas se despiden y cada una va a investigar.

Ya en el patio escolar Sora se va al Kiosco del establecimiento a comprar y yo, a una distancia prudente, lo empiezo a dibujar. Cada movimiento, acción, mueca que hace está siendo graficada por mi lápiz, entre estos una mueca de fastidio y las manos vacías... ¿acaso no compró chocolate? mmm... se me viene a la mente una escena y ¡mi lápiz se mueve solo! la escena de mi mente aparece dibujada... Es Riku y le está dando a Sora un chocolate. Qué curioso... la escena es en la banca en la que estoy... esto es un misterio...

- ¡Hola! - Saluda alegremente Sora que se sienta a mi lado.

- Hola Sorita, tienes la cara desanimada. ¿Pasa algo?

- Si... - asiente totalmente triste - Iba a comprar chocolate, pero para cuando pude llegar al frente de la fila me dijo la señorita del Kiosco que no habían traído...

- Mmmm... Que lastima Sora, yo por mí te habría dado un trozo pero el que compartimos en clases es el único que traje hoy... mañana prometo traerte alguno ¿ya?

- Ok... - Caen cascaditas de sus ojos como estilo animé.

- Oye, con respecto a lo que hablábamos antes de entrar a clase...

- Ah, ¿Ese tema? me gustaría no tocarlo por ahora...

- ¿Por qué? qué mejor momento que el hoy...

- Lo que pasa es que siento que en cualquier momento podría aparecer...

- Hola - Otra vez nos llega de sorpresa...

- Riku...

- ¿Hablaban de mí?

- No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - El me mira desafiante y luego ve a Sora - Riku ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? yo debo irme - Le guiño un ojo a Sora y luego me paro. Cuando Riku se sienta y yo me empiezo a alejar me grita:

- ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLITO! ¡PORFA! ¡NAMINÉ-CHAAAAAAN! - Riku le golpea en la cabeza... si a Riku le llegase a gustar Sora como lo supongo, la manera en que demuestra su amor, entrega y devoción a él es absolutamente bruta...

- Yo estoy aquí, no me consideres como un nadie... solo vine a darte esto - Me volteo un poco a ver y ¿Qué veo? Un chocolate que pasa de manos de Riku a manos de Sora... sora se ruboriza... ¡Debo dibujar esto!... un momento... verdad que... ya lo hice... Sigo mi trayecto para ver que hacer ahora que ya no se qué hacer ToT que terrible ser yo. Paso al lado de la fuente, es cristalina y en ella se acercan las aves, flotan hojitas secas y... ¿¡PELOTAS!?

- ¡Permiso! - Una chica de cabello corto y medianamente curvado hacia arriba pasa a mi lado y recoge la pelota. La seca y luego me mira muy curiosa, en eso aparece Kairi para hablar conmigo cuando ve a la chica. - Kairi, ¿Es pariente tuya?

- No, es una amiga. Se llama Naminé - Me mira y dice - Tengo que contarte algo serio...

- Me llamo Selphie - interrumpe la chica riendo - voy en la misma clase de Kairi, supongo que tu también, no te vi ahí pero debe ser porque te debes sentar muy atrás, yo me siento adelante, de ahí el poco contacto visual. ¿Por qué no te he visto antes? ¿Sales muy poco de tu casa? ¿Desde cuándo vives en la ciudad? ¿Toda la vida o hace poco? Tienes aires de misterio ¿Por qué te parecer a Kairi? ¿Segura que no son parientes?... - Ya me perdí en la conversación... ¡Como habla esta chica! y Kairi no está mejor que yo, parece que se está mareando - ... Como sea, espero seamos amigas... ¿Y esa croquis?

- Etto... La uso para mis dibujos...

- ¿Puedo ver? - Odio esa pregunta, no me gusta mostrar mis dibujos...

- Selphie, necesito hablar con Naminé dos palabritas. ¿Podrías dejar las preguntas para otro momento?

- Sí, ¡bye! veámonos después de clase _Onegai shimasu (Por favor) _

- ¿Ah?

- ¡¡SELPHIE!! ¡¡LA PELOTA!!

- ¡Voy Tidus! - Se va corriendo... últimamente me encuentro con más otakus de los debidos...

- Sucede algo...

- Sí, tiene que ver con la clase en general... Oí al profesor Donald que hablaba con otro profesor con respecto a que iban a separar el grado y que de nuestro grupo quedarían al menos unos 10 de 40... Pero que iba a ser solo por unas clases... - Dice seria - ¿Por qué nos querrán separar? ¿Tendrá que ver con ese algo esencial?...

- No sé, tal vez... ¡Whoa! - Mi mano se mueve sola otra vez por tercera vez en menos de 3 horas... esto es muy extraño...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dibujas?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Detenme! ¡Has algo! - Me detengo yo sola una vez que el dibujo está completo, Kairi y yo miramos el boceto sorprendidas. En él aparece Sora, Riku y Seifer, otro chico del grado catalogado como "el abusador", junto a sus secuaces Trueno y Viento. Sora tiene un hilito de sangre en la boca y está apoyado contra la pared a punto de caer, Riku está frente a él con las manos extendidas para defenderlo y Seifer junto a su sequito están frente a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos. La posición de las sombras deja indicar que van al Oeste dándonos a entender que esta escena ocurre en la tarde, ya cayendo el sol. Kairi me está mirando con reproche tal vez causado por dibujar escenas así, pero se le quita al tiro al ver que mi rostro está probablemente sorprendido, desconcertado y totalmente asustado... así me siento yo, no sé si mi cara lo demuestre.

- Kairi... tenemos que irnos todos junto a Sora y a Riku en la tarde...

- Na-Naminé...

- Debemos evitar que esto ocurra... algo me dice que lo que está en este dibujo sucederá...

- ... - El timbre del segundo periodo nos indica la entrada a clase. Nosotras nos quedamos un momento estáticas en nuestros lugares, pero cuando Olette y Yuffie aparecen para hacernos entrar subimos las escaleras corriendo.

Ya dentro del salón vemos que aún no llega el profe Donald. ¡SALVADAS!. Cada una va a su sitio y yo antes de sentarme en mi lugar me percato de que Cloud está usando lentes oscuros y sombrero extravagante además de una bufanda (En pleno verano)... antes también los usaba, solo que olvidé mencionarlo. Me siento en mi lugar y me volteo a conversarle.

- ¿Por qué vas tan tapado Clo...? - ¿Me ha tapado la boca con la mano? Yo no le he dicho nada, solo lo iba a nombrar...

- Nunca digas mi nombre en público, ¿Clarín?

- S-s-sí...

- Chachi piruli... - Supongo que eso significará genial ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién es el chico ultra misterioso? - Pregunta Kairi disimulando su nerviosismo a causa de lo ocurrido antes.

- El es... - me volteo a mirarlo otra vez dubitativa y él contesta por mí

- John Smith.

- ¿John Smith? - Que respuesta más original Cloud... ¬¬ - Bueno... - se va a sentar.

- ¿Por qué a mí sí me dijiste tu nombre? - Susurro

- Porque necesito tu ayuda... con alguien...

- ¿Ah?

- ¡A ver chicos! La atención adelante. Yo soy el Profesor Goofy y vine a separarlos para el tema de las clases... Tengo mi lista así que no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo A-hyuck. - El profe este tiene cara de perro... ahora ¿Qué falta? ¿Me dirán que el director parece ratón? - Ahí voy, agárrense los calzoncillos: Sora Inoue - Golpea su frente con su mano -, Kairi Kazekawa - Se encoje de hombros como queriendo decir "Inevitable destino" -, Roxas Hikari - Choca las manos con Sora, al parecer esto les hace felices - Clo... Quiero decir, John Smith - Cloud suspira la gota fría - Sephiroth... no está presente pero que alguien le avise si lo ve... - Cloud casi salta del asiento... que chico más rarete - Naminé Yamikawa - ¿Por qué yo? ToT - Riku Ishida - El aludido suspira aliviado y Sora se golpea la frente en la mesa - Ammm... y ellos 7, los otros 33 se quedan aquí. A los que he nombrado tomen todas las cosas y síganme. - Pesadamente cada uno de nosotros se levanta a seguirlo cargando con todas nuestras cosas... ¿A qué vienen las clases extras? No somos superdotados, Sora es la prueba. No somos Revoltosos, Riku es la prueba. No llamamos la atención, Cloud... no, el no es la prueba. Llegamos a la sala, esta era de un color blanco totalmente limpio. Diez Pupitres del mismo color estaban ubicados en la sala arrinconados a las orillas en círculo dejando todo el amplio centro del salón al descubierto. No hay ventanas y todo está temperado muy fresco... Todos nos ubicamos y para mi suerte Sora quedo a mi izquierda, Riku a mi derecha, Roxas junto a Sora y a su lado Kairi, "John Smith" junto a Riku y a su lado cuatro lugares vacios. En eso llega el profesor Pato Donald y el Director que... Tiene cara de ratón -.-" malditas sean mis percepciones.

- Yo soy el director Mickey y supongo que quieren saber el por qué los separé de su curso... Les contaré, ustedes tienen algo esencial que los diferencia de los demás alumnos y es lo que les vine a explicar. Pero prioridad uno, debemos volver a nuestras formas originales - El Director y los profes Raros empiezan a brillar y cambian de forma. El profe pato se queda pato "LITERALMENTE", es decir adopta la forma de un pato blanco y rellenito, El profe perro es una especie de persona con características y rasgos de perro MUY MARCADOS mientras que el director se vuelve un Ratón con corona... y es más o menos del tamaño de las piernas de Riku (Sorry por comparar con eso, pero es verdad). - Esta escuela no es ordinaria, o al menos no este grupo de alumnos junto a sus profesores. Más fácil de entender. Esta escuela es escuela de magia.

- ¿QUE LA ESCUELA ES ESCUELA DE QUÉ? - Exclamación con tono de escepticismo general.

- Escuela de magia mis queridos niños. Todos ustedes quedaron aquí porque sus auras tienen un alto nivel mágico y aquí aprenderán a desarrollarlas. ¿Coincidencia que todos ustedes hayan quedado inscritos aquí? No, para nada. A lo largo de su año escolar aprenderán a manejar esta magia interna a su manera y control... seguramente ustedes no me crean - Todos les ponen caras más o menos así: ¬¬ - Pero es la verdad, díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes a tenido manifestaciones inexplicables frente a ustedes últimamente? Levante la mano - Sora y Yo levantamos la mano y el Director Mickey nos da la palabra - ¿Que cosas Sora?

- Yo veo... Suelo ver... criaturas oscuras y tenebrosas... ellas mismas me han dicho que se llaman "Sin Corazón" y a veces... me hacen daño... no sé si sea magia o alucinaciones, lo cierto es que su marca es real.

- Ya veo ¿Naminé?

- Últimamente he dibujado al azar o sin percatarme cosas que suceden en el futuro... hoy me ha pasado tres veces y solo 2 se han hecho reales... supongo que la otra pasará más tarde por la posición de las sombras...

- interesante, ambas son manifestaciones fuertes... se nota que les costará pulir sus poderes... Lamento eso, pero porque sea difícil no es imposible... Todos llevan algo parecido dentro de ustedes: Dominio de elementos, cambios de forma... muchos, muchos poderes que pulirán este año y... - de la nada entra un profesor con el pelo quemado

- DIRECTOR OÍ QUE ESTABA AQUÍ, NECESITAMOS AYUDA. HA ENTRADO UN PIROMANIACO DE CABELLO ROJO AL COLEGIO Y... ¡UNA RATA GIGANTE! - Sale corriendo y al salir dice - ¿Qué pasa? me duele la cabeza... no recuerdo nada de nada - se va sin gritar... ¿qué onda?

- Y quería decirles que no se preocuparan por si entran y los descubren porque esta sección del piso se llama "Castillo del Olvido" Porque todo aquel humano corriente que entra se olvida de lo que ve aquí y castillo porque... bueno, de aquí a final de año lo descubren ustedes. Jajaja, créanme que aquí la pasarán muy bien. Tienen los mejores profesores de magia de elementos y cambio de forma además de los profesores de educación deportiva que los ayudará con la agilidad. Sus horarios son todas las tardes de 1:00 pm, final de las clases corrientes, hasta las 9:00 pm... Lo sé, es hasta muy tarde, pero aquí los surtiremos de comida, ropa y una buena excusa para que sus padres accedan a que se queden hasta esta hora. Sin más preámbulos les presento a los profesores. ¡Pasen! - Grita el Director y un montón de gente con capuchas negras y peinados extraños aparecen... han de ser aproximadamente doce. Sí los he contado.

- Hola, somos sus profesores de magia. Pueden llamarnos la "Organización XIII (Menos uno)". Yo soy la profesora de Magia Electro y me llamo Larxene. - Esta tía es una Rubia con dos especies de mechones levantados y tirados hacia atrás como el resto de su cabello.

- Yo soy el carismático Profesor de Armamento Mágico nivel 1, me llamo Xigbar. - Este tío tiene el pelo de color blanco y negro con un parche en el ojo... digámosle el "Profe Pirata"

- Y yo soy el nivel 2 del mismo Ramo, me llamo Xaladin - Este otro tiene el Peinado más raro que he visto... Tiene todo tomado en coletas, trenzas y unas sueltas adelante con patillas muy largas...

- No me olviden, yo soy el nivel 3, me llamo Lexeaus - Un tipo grande, de contextura gruesa y cara de Chiguagua enojado... normal.

- Yo soy el Profe de pociones mágicas y de Magia Aqua. Me llamo Vexen - Cabello largo, castaño claro, cara de psicópata.

- Yo soy su profesor de Magia Piro. Mi nombre es Axel ¿Lo memorizaron? - Cabello Rojo, peinado de puercoespín, tatuajes pequeños bajo los ojos y orbes verdes. Este tiene pinta de bueno... se queda mirando a Roxas un rato y luego le da el paso a otro profesor.

- Yo soy el Profesor de Herbología Mágica. Mi nombre es Marluxia y estos son mis ayudantes: Luxord, Saix y Xenmas. - Los ayudantes lo miran irritados y luego asienten... El profe "Merluza" es pelirosadito, ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello medio rizado.

- Yo soy el profesor de Artes mágicas. Me llaman "El Demix" y con mi Sitar toco en todos lados - Ok, primero que nada el tipo es un ANTI-COOL, segundo: Se peina fatal.

- Y yo soy el profesor de Historia Mágica. Me llamo Xexion y juntos recorreremos el camino de la sabiduría. - Es un emo y me cae bien el peliazul este. Luego Donald y Goofy se adelantan y dicen.

- Yo soy el Profesor Donald, magia general y Goofy es el profesor de defensa física. Su alteza... - Mickey avanza y da un último aviso

- Es resto del día se quedarán en este salón. Aquí intentarán descubrir su poder y los que saben intenten refinarlo de alguna manera... Se quedarán vigilando los otros profesores, yo me iré junto a Donald y a Goofy a ver el tema de los otros cuatro alumnos...

- Una duda Director Mickey...

- Aquí es el Rey Mickey para tí - me dice Donald

- Deja a Naminé tranquila... - Contesta por mí Mickey

- Su Majestad, por lo que percibí no hay profesores de magia de Dibujo... ¿Cómo refinaré lo mío si...?

- Naminé, yo te ayudaré con eso junto a Donald. Larxene será tu tutora personal en el tema. ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro Su Majestad. Gracias... - Los tres medio animales toman formas humanas y salen del salón. Apenas desaparecen del campo visual y auditivo todos suspiramos. Los profesores igual. Se arma un silencio mortal en el salón hasta que Sora levanta la mano y dice

- ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar a ver más sobre mis poderes y como puedo manejarlos? - Todos se voltean a mirarlo y entonces cada uno dice lo mismo. Se paran todos a ver los profesores y aclarar sus dudas, la Organización XIII menos uno, con amplias sonrisas en la cara los reciben para enseñarles pero yo me quedo en mi asiento mirando mi croquis cerrada. Me pregunto...

- ¿Te ayudo en algo con respecto a tu poder? - La profesora Larxene puso su mano en mi hombro y luego siguió - Oí desde afuera de la habitación de que habías echo tres dibujos y que el tercero aún no se había hecho realidad. ¿Puedo ver los dibujos? - Yo solo asiento y abro mi croquis. En él paso el dibujo de Sora atacado por los pájaros, luego el de Sora y Riku compartiendo chocolate y finalmente el de Seifer y cía. - Mmmm... Sabes a qué hora sucederá esto ¿verdad?

- En realidad no tengo idea...

- Puedes saberla si te concentras en la imagen, siente el suceso, siente que estás ahí... concéntrate, piensa en el lugar e imagina que estás justo cuando sucede. Transpórtate al momento y busca algo que te diga la hora. - Obedezco. Lentamente siento como si mi cuerpo fuera desapareciendo del lugar, me relajo y luego me concentro en la escena... deseo fervientemente aparecer frente a ellos, entre ellos, en todo el lugar y encontrar algo que me diga la hora y el lugar... Ahora me encuentro frente a Seifer, está sonriendo macabramente al igual que todos. Esta quieto y no me ve ni dice nada... miro su mano y veo que tiene reloj. Miro y observo detalladamente el lugar. Piso de cemento, paredes rayadas, unas bancas y una muralla de concreto color beige... esta escena se sitúa en... - Regresa a la realidad Naminé. - La voz de Larxene me llama y de repente despierto con el dibujo frente a mí, mi lápiz en la mano y con escritura en una esquina de la página.

- "6:35 PM, La parte trasera de la escuela." - Lo leo en voz alta. ¿Yo lo escribí? ¿Cuando lo hice?

- Bien hecho, ya diste el primer paso. Sigue así y si controlas estos viajes tu misma te enseñaré algo más.

- Gracias profesora Larxene

- Solo llámame Larxene, después de todo soy tu tutora. - Se va y yo cierro mi croquis. No quiero practicar para el Doujinshi... no por ahora... Me pregunto si mi poder puede ayudarme con esto.

- ¡NAMINÉ-CHAN!

- ¡KAIRI-CHAN! - Me paro y voy donde mi amiga. - ¿Puedes creer lo que nos está pasando?

- No acabo de digerirlo... ¡No puedo creer que todos en esta habitación tengamos algún tipo de poder!

- Es algo tan confuso e inesperado... Por Santa Tsunade, no nos dejan de saltar sorpresas...

- Amén hermana... - Dice Kairi imitando a Cloud, no podemos evitar reír.

Si antes lo dije, ahora lo mantengo y afirmo... ESTE AÑO SERÁ POCO CONVENCIONAL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola hola!!!! He regresado con el capítulo que me quedó totalmente largo, latero y enrredado... Sorry por eso. Sin contar de que muy poco tenía que ver en esto los sentimientos perdidos de Riku Ishida. Además puse poquísimo Yaoi TT... ¡Al capítulo tres prometo ponerle más! De hecho, va a haber entrega de informes de Riku y Sora va a descubrir sobre la agencia... pero pensará algo nada que ver debido a lo que le dice "Jonh Smith" ¬¬... no se me ocurrió nada más original. Con respecto a lo de escuela de magia... ¡NO PUDE RESISTIRME!, TENÍA QUE PONER ALGO ASÍ PORQUE DE ESTA MANERA LOGRARÉ QUE... no, que quede como secreto. No más datos de la historia y listo ^^. Veré cuando es que tendré el capítulo 3. ¡Matta na!... Por cierto, si fue muy latero eso de poner uno a uno a la ORG XIII me disculpo... muchos profesores para 10 alumnos ToT

_**Capítulo 3: **__Problemas con Seifer, El informe de Riku Ishida y El profesor "Piro Cooler"_


	4. Problemas con Seifer, Informe de Riku

_**Capítulo 3: **__Problemas con Seifer, El informe de Riku Ishida y El profesor "Piro Cooler"_

- ¡NAMINÉ-CHAN!

- ¡KAIRI-CHAN! - Me paro y voy donde mi amiga. - ¿Puedes creer lo que nos está pasando?

- No acabo de digerirlo... ¡No puedo creer que todos en esta habitación tengamos algún tipo de poder!

- Es algo tan confuso e inesperado... Por Santa Tsunade, no nos dejan de saltar sorpresas...

- Amén hermana... - Dice Kairi imitando a Cloud, no podemos evitar reír.

Si antes lo dije, ahora lo mantengo y afirmo... ESTE AÑO SERÁ POCO CONVENCIONAL. Ya llevamos conversando un rato más o menos largo y los chicos siguen intentando descubrir qué clase de poderes tienen. Sora está con el profesor Axel intentando hacer fuego con las manos; hasta ahora no ha progresado nada y el profesor le dice cada vez que intenta encender algo que solo lo conseguirá con una preparación previa, pero como sabemos... Sorita puede ser algo cabeza dura. Riku quedó por desgracia atrapado en las garras del profesor Vexen que solo quiere quitarle un cabello y el peliplata suspira, a este paso el no podrá hablar nada con Sora y nosotras no podremos tener datos para el informe de personalidad... ToT mi vida resultó ser difícil. Debí haber dejado que mi mamá me inscribiera a la escuela de monjas "Vallecito Soleado"... En eso Kairi me ha golpeado la cabeza con una carpeta.

- Es el informe de Riku. Es lo único que tengo, espero te sirva de algo.

Efectivamente, es una carpeta azul que en frente y chiquitito dice "Riku Ishida, informe de personalidad. Recopilado por la agencia Cupido-Mangakas". Les leeré lo que dice.

_"Nombre completo: Riku Kuroi Ishida Hanayome_

_Edad y Estatura : 15 años 5 meses, 1.78 metros_

_Familia : Padre, Madre, su hermana pequeña Rikku Ishida y su primo segundo Cloud Strife Hanayome, estrella de televisión._

_Estado Padres : Separados._

_Historia : Desde pequeño ha sido muy reservado y es por eso que le ha costado socializar, esto acabó cuando se volvió amigo de Sora, el primero. Compite con Sora y siempre resulta ser el ganador._

_Personalidad : Reservado, a veces frío, no le gusta mucho conversar. Estudioso e inteligente._

_Dato Especial: Va en la clase de magia de la escuela. Poder desconocido._

_Amigos Inf* : Sora Inoue, Kairi Kazekawa, Wakka Miroku, Tidus Asakura y Selphie Yun._

_Hobbies : Ver el mar, jugar videojuegos, practicar esgrima, tocar el piano, la flauta traversa y otros, jugar baloncesto... etc., etc., etc._

_Otro Dato : Cuando sus padres se separaron él tenía 13 años. Él se quedó con su madre y ella entró en un cuadro de depresión severa, entonces él decidió que iba a vivir solo dejando a su hermana Rikku con su madre. Luego de un tiempo de buscar donde vivir, Sora se ofreció a alojarlo en su casa hasta que encontrara donde quedarse (Ahí fue cuando Sora quedó colgado al peliplata). Finalmente se quedó en un departamento en donde reside actualmente. Lo más casual es que dicha residencia está cerca del colegio y nunca ha invitado a nadie a esta. Luego de unos meses de que se fue su madre falleció y de su padre no se supo más. Se vendió la casa y Rikku vive sola en un departamento contiguo al de su hermano mayor (ella va en nuestro colegio). Riku se siente hasta hoy culpable de la muerte de su madre. Tiene una laptop negra con un fondo de Dokuro-chan y Sakura-kun. Su tono de celular es "Easy Action" de Kotani Kinya._

_Resumen: Es un chico solitario, hay que mantener su espacio personal y respetárselo. Si quieres convivir con él las únicas maneras son: a) Una tarea que los deje a los dos juntos como equipo de trabajo, b) Un milagro._

_ **Aún faltan datos por conocer, pero estos solo los puedes averiguar tú. Suerte otra vez, que la fuerza te acompañe hermana**"._

Buaaaa... me entraron ganar de llorar con su historia... e incluso una lágrima rebelde se resbala por mi mejilla, yo la seco inmediatamente... ¡JODER! ¡ODIO LLORAR EN PÚBLICO! .

- A ver, según esto... un tal Cloud Hanayome es el Primo segundo de Riku y este personaje es estrella de TV... ¿Por qué no lo conozco?

- Porque te la pasas viendo el Animax xD - En eso Kairi tiene la razón... ToT debo empezar a actualizarme. Pero un momento ¿Entonces por eso Cloud...? O.o conozco una estrella de TV...

- Jojojo, y el tema de la hermana... ¿En qué curso va? su existencia es desconocida para mí.

- Es un año menor. Tiene el cabello extremadamente largo y ojos verdes. Debes haberla visto, se peina raro y su cabello es naranja.

- Mmmmm... Sí, como que la he visto - ¿Esas características y es hermana de Riku? Kairi me pasa una foto y yo la miro. EN REALIDAD ES RARA. - Me dijiste que ibas a tener el informe en una semana ¬¬.

- Mentí xD

- Mentirosa... ¿Y Roxy? como en cuanto me tienes los datos.

- Cuando refine mi poder. ¡Descubrí que puedo conectarme con otros corazones y descubrir lo que ocultan! Además también domino el elemento fuego. ¿Quieres aprender algo?

- SÍ *-* ¡QUIERO INCENDIAR COSAS! - Grito entusiasmada y todos los profesores con los alumnos me miran raro. - jejeje...

Caminamos hasta el centro del salón (Pero obvio primero guardé el informe, si no soy tonta ¬¬) e inmediatamente veo al Profesor Axel que está con Sora aún rabiando porque él quiere incendiar cosas al tiro y Axel le dice que no puede sin prepararse.

- Sora, ¿Por qué no vas donde Vexen a practicar como usar el agua?

- Eeeeeh... - mira en dirección al psicópata y ve que Riku está con él así que dice - ¿No podría ir mejor donde el profesor "Merluza"?... Digo ¿Marluxia y aprender Herbología básica?

- Afff... bueno, ve, así yo atiendo a los otros chicos. - Sora sonríe y se va saltando donde Marluxia quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y un abrazo diciendo

- ¡¡¡ERES LA COSITA MAS CHULA QUE HE VISTO!!! ¿SABES QUE TE VES RETETIERNO? EMPECEMOS LAS CLASES.

- O.o""... A-jem, chicas ¿Ustedes quieren aprender la magia del fuego? - dice mirándonos - hoy no es una clase oficial, solamente hago esto para conocer a mis alumnos ^^ - Sí, este profe me va a caer bien por todo el año.

- CLARO - asentimos las dos. Él nos mira con cara rara y dice.

- Ustedes son...?

- No, no somos hermanas - contentamos a la vez - ni tampoco ningún tipo de pariente, solo somos amigas - Nos mira con cara de escepticismo y dice.

- Ah, ya entiendo. ¡Entonces ustedes son clones alienígenas!

- ¿Ah?

- Olvídenlo, solo son ocurrencias mías... veamos, ¿a quién más se le puede enseñar del arte del fuego?... - Mira para todas partes como esquizofrénico y entonces se detiene a mirar algo. Nosotras también volteamos y nos encontramos que está mirando al Profesor Zexion que le está explicando (con ojitos brillantes debo decir) a Roxas la historia de los inicios de la magia. - Eh Zexion, ¿Me prestas a tu chico un rato? ¡Quiero enseñarle algo candente! - Candente...?... ¡Wa! ¡Lo he malpensado! que me pasa... - Ya sabes, travesuras con fuego.

- Es el primero al que le interesa aprender historia y queda despierto en mis clases. ¡No pienso darte una mente tan valiosa como esta!

- Am... Señor Zexion, a Riku le encanta aprender historia... - Digo yo - Es el peliplata que el profesor Vexen tiene raptado.

- Ok. ¡VEXEN! ¡QUIERO ENSEÑARLE ALGO A RIKU!

- ¡EL NO QUIERE APRENDER HISTORIA! ¡QUIERE APRENDER SOBRE LAS POCIONES!

- De hecho, preferiría en este momento aprender historia... - Riku empieza a caminar en dirección a Zexion y Vexen Grita

- ¡NO ME DEJES! ¿A QUIÉN LE ENSEÑARÉ? - Mira a Roxas.

- A no, a este yo le enseñaré. - dice Axel furibundo. Roxas lo mira y luego mira a Zexion. El peliazul le da una señal con la mano para que vaya donde nosotros y él asiente. Camina lentamente hacia nosotras y Riku va donde su nuevo sensei diciendo "Gracias Naminé por nombrarme, ¡te debo una bien grande!"... Se la cobraré con intereses wajaja ¬w¬ - Ok, tu nombre es Roxas ¿verdad?

- Sí Profesor.

- Demasiado educado. Quiero que quede claro, todos los alumnos de la clase de magia me llamarán solo Axel. ¿Claro?

- Sí - Los tres al unísono - Roxas voltea mirarme y me saluda. Yo solo sonrió.

- Muy bien, primero que nada. ¿Son capaces de dominar el fuego? Para aprender hay que poder y pocas personas lo logran, por eso es un elemento especial y Cool jajaja.

- ¿Cool? Que tiene que ver.

- Que la gente que maneja fuego suele verse Cool. ¿Un ejemplo vivo? amm... Yo soy un Piro Cooler. ¿Me negarán que me veo Cool? - Negación general - Ven, si yo soy cool... no nos desviemos del tema porfa ToT, siempre que empiezo a hablar de mis virtudes indefinidas nunca paro... - Que modesto ¬¬ - Veamos, el primer paso para dominar el fuego es saber si eres capaz. Lo que haremos ahora es que les voy a poner en el dedo este anillito que según el color que se ponga nos indicará que cosas pueden aprender. Primero... Kairi, presta tu mano. - Ella la extiende y el profe, arrodillándose para mirar le pone un anillito negro, este empieza a cambiar y se pone de tres colores: Amarillo, Rojo y Azul. - ¡Excelente chica Roja! Puedes aprender los tres naturales. Naminé, te toca - el profe se arrodilla y me pone el anillito... esperamos... se puso de color blanco... amarillo claro... no, es blanco. - Mmmm... interesante. Es luz, puedes aprender invocaciones y magia general, pero elementos... mmm... complicado, tendrás que hacer mucho MUCHO esfuerzo para poder lograrlo. Le toca al último. Roxas, la mano - Roxas la extiende y Axel toma su mano poniendo el anillo. Roxas está algo ruborizado... si uno no supiera que hacen parecería como si Axel le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a Roxas... JAJAJA ¿SE IMAGINAN ESO?... o ¿puede que posiblemente aquí haya Yaoi? Con el tiempo lo sabré. Axel se ha percatado que se ha ruborizado y el ojiazul desvía la mirada hasta quedar mirando fijamente los colores del anillo. Axel, luego de mirar la cara roja de Roxas, mira el anillo y parpadea varias veces por la sorpresa ¿Quieren saber el por qué? - Todos los colores... FELICIDADES ROXAS, PUEDES APRENDER TODO TIPO DE MAGIAS... menos de Arte, esa se consigue de nacimiento junto al aura de luz. - Dijo apuntándome. Roxas estaba atónito y solo reaccionó después de que Axel guardo el anillo. - Vaya, se nota que no eres como tu primo. Cuando le dije que también podía aprender de todo se puso a saltar e intentó inmediatamente incendiar cosas... pasaron 30 minutos y por más que le decía por dios no paraba... Menos mal que ahora me toco enseñarle a alguien sereno ToT.

- Jajaja, en serio... Sora puede ser cabeza dura, pero es un niñito tierno... - Dice Roxas riendo.

- jajaja, me lo imagino... Empecemos con la clase de fuego... Primero la preparación, si no lo hacen acabarán como Sora que perdió treinta minutos de su vida. Deben sentir el fuego, sientan que las llamas recorren sus venas... Ustedes son uno mismo con el fuego... ahora extiendan las manos, deberían estar creando fuego en poco tiempo... - 20 minutos con las manos extendidas... y nada. - Ammm... si esto no sirve deberían ver fuego... mmm... Naminé, ¿podrías dibujar fuego o algo del salón incendiándose como... am... alguna planta de Marluxia?...

- ¿Y por qué no hace fuego usted?

- Yo estoy en el nivel 20 de fuego, si enciendo algo se arma la grande porque aquí los poderes se ven amplificados por 10 para los alumnos primerizos.

- Ok... que se queme... ammm... esta hoja de mi croquis - Saco una hoja y se la paso - Ahora ¿donde la pongo para poder dibujar que se incendia?

- En mis manos está bien...

- Cierto profe... digo Axel. - Comienzo mi labor con las Sanguinas. Rojos terra aquí, blanco acá... el carboncillo para los guantes del profe y... ¿esa voz? Oigo a alguien que dice "frecuencia de Luz" y luego se caya... mejor le resto importancia. ¡Terminé! y se la muestro al profesor. Parece complacido.

- Bien ahora muéstraselos a... ¿QUÉ? - La hoja en su mano empieza a arder en llamas.

- Pensé que había dicho que no podía encender fuego ¬¬ perdí una hoja demás Axel...

- ¡Yo no fui! Tal vez fuiste tú

- ¿Como eso si no puedo dominar elementos?

- Fácil, solo una explicación viene a mi mente: ¡Las cosas que dibujas suceden! - Dijo bajando la intensidad del fuego de sus manos. ¿Así que lo que dibujo se convierte en realidad? no lo controlo pero si lo hago puedo hacer que pasen maravillas en el Doujinshi. Ñaca Ñaca - Gracias por hacerlo "Nami", ahora chicos miren el fuego y acerquen sus manos, no los quemaré. - Obedecen y se ponen como si fueran a calentar las manos. - Bien, sientan el fuego y sientan como sus manos son capaces de tocarlo. Si se sienten uno con el fuego sepárense lentamente aún sintiendo la conexión entre el elemento y ustedes. - Roxas empieza a alejarse lentamente y entonces veo lo increíble, una llama se desprende del fuego original y entonces queda en las manos de Roxas - Roxas. Ya sabes conectarte al fuego, genial. ¿Como vas Kai...?

- ¡Excelente profesor! - dice haciendo malabares con su único fueguito... Se está luciendo ¬¬.

- A-jem Excelente. Veamos la hora... las 1:00 PM. Diablos, como pasa la hora cuando uno se divierte ^^. Chicos es hora de almorzar, a estas alturas El rey Mickey debería estar volviendo para traerles la comida. Siéntense en sus puestos o todos estaremos en problemas. - Corriendo cada uno se fue a sus respectivos lugares y los profesores arreglaron todo el desorden que había. Ya me senté en el puesto y siento que me tocan el hombro. Volteo y veo a Sorita, con una sonrisa en la cara me dice.

- ¿Agencia "Cupido-Mangakas"? - y me muestra el informe de Riku. ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo lo sacó? Se lo quito de las manos y lo guardo en mi bolso.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - susurro enojada

- Al pararte para aprender Piro cosas se cayó y cuando terminé de aprender Herbología lo recogí y como calló abierto pueeees... inevitable verlo el contenido. Lo único que leí fue hasta la parte que decía "Familia" porque después vi que seguía mucha más escritura y me dio lata seguir... -.- soy un irremediable flojo...

- Mmmmm... Te creeré. ¡Más te vale guardar silencio eh!

- Lo haré con una condición...

- Cual...

- Que me traigas un chocolate mañana ^^... que interesante que tengas una agencia de detectives que se dedique a investigar a los chicos de la escuela ¿A cuántos ya has investigado en la agencia de detectives? ¡Yo quiero ser parte de ella! - Dice ilusionado. Cree que somos detectives, me salvé de dar excusas.

- Gomen ne _(Discúlpame)_ Sorita-kun, pero nuestro segundo apodo es agencia "Tenshi-Mangaka" y solo admitimos a mujeres u.u.

- Oh... bueno, será - ¡SI! ¡La excusa maestra!

- ¿Chicos se portaron bien? - Dijo su majestad tomando forma normal y saludando. Todos asentimos con la cabeza - Bien, entonces es hora de la comida. - Aplaude y dice - Pasen chicas. - En eso entra la señorita del Kiosco. - Aerith, trae las charolas y dile a tu pequeña ayudante que traiga los jugos.

- En seguida... - Sale un momento y el Rey nos explica

- Verán, la señora del Kiosco si tiene magia. De hecho al igual que Sora puede ver los Sin Corazones. - Sora levanta la cabeza - Y su ayudante también es como ella, los ve y puede eliminarlos. Su ayudante será su profesora de deportes de habilidad.

- ¡Ya está la comida! - Dijo entrando Aerith y la ayudante venía detrás cargando una caja de Jugo, cosa de que no se podía ver su cara. Aerith toma unas charolas y nos pone frente a cada uno un plato con carne y arroz graneado (Rico ^¬^). - oye, pon los jugos rápido.

- Si no fuera porque me pagas no lo hago. - Dice poniendo las cajas en el piso. Cuando se vuelve a levantar me fijo quien es.

- ¡¡YUFFIE!! - Gritamos al unísono Kairi y Yo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahhhh... ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó el Rey

- Si su majestad, son mis amigas ^^

- ¿Sabias de esto y...

- ...Nunca nos dijiste? - Completo la frase por ella.

- De hecho, conozco al rey Mickey desde antes de que se abriera la escuela. Cuando entré por las puertas y me reconoció me pidió que fuera su profesora de Deporte. Quería que fuera sorpresa y por eso no les mencioné. Lo que sí, no sabía que ustedes quedarían en la clase... Será, vine a dejar los juguitos y ahora me voy a casita ^^. ¡Matta na! A las 6:30 me reporto con ustedes - Desaparece de un salto. ¡Su-sugoi! ¡Tengo una amiga que va a ser mi profesora!

- Chicos, almorzar bien es lo que deben hacer ahora porque solo van a quedarse hasta las 6:30, desde mañana empieza el ciclo normal. Me retiro - Dice Mickey dándose la vuelta y llevándose a los profesores. Axel antes de salir pasa junto a Roxas y le susurra algo. Roxas se ruboriza y Axel se va... me gustaría saber que le dijo... mi mano se mueve hasta mi bolsillo, saca un lápiz y en las servilletas escribe: "Tienes unas manos muy suaves Roxas"... ¡KYA! ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE TAMBIEN PUEDO SABER ESTAS COSAS SIN NECESIDAD DE DIBUJAR! me da yuyu ToT.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Ya pasó todo el largo día (Que acaparó dos capítulos casi tres de la historia ¬¬) y al fin salimos de clases. Son exactamente las 6:31 PM y con Kairi recordamos los sucesos del dibujo así que inteligente y estratégicamente salimos todos juntos en un grupo si explicar el por qué de nuestra inquietud. Si continuamos así hasta salir del colegio o por cuatro minutos o más Riku y Sora se salvarán de una buena paliza.

Ya vamos en la salida de la escuela después de rodear la parte trasera (Que es por donde baja la escalera secreta de la clase de magia) y aún quedan 3 minutos. Estamos oficialmente a salvo al momento de pisar la calle o sea ahora. Kairi y yo suspiramos aliviadas al percatarnos de este detalle, pero...

- Oh, oh, olvidé mi mochila en la salida del salón jejeje. Mejor voy a buscarla porque ahí tengo mi PSP... Pueden irse sin mí, no me esperen. - Sora sale corriendo y Kairi se queda petrificada. Riku solo alza una ceja y entonces sigue caminando. ¿Acaso no piensa ir y acompañarlo? ¡No puedo dejar esto así! Me acerco a él y tímidamente le jalo la manguita de la camisa manga corta.

- Ahhh... Riku-san

- ¿Qué? - ¡Que tono más frío! pero al menos tengo su atención. Cloud deja de caminar y Roxas hace igual. Yo los miro y empiezo a explicar.

- ¿No piensas acompañar a Sora?

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? El mismo dijo "No me esperen".

- ¿Pero y si no vuelve? Créeme, ¡Sora corre un gran peligro si no lo acompañas!

- ¿Qué es el GRAN PELIGRO que Sora corre si es que no voy? - Riku dice en tono sarcástico y burlón la frase "Gran peligro" poniendo énfasis en ellas. Esto me molesta, aún nos quedan dos minutos así que saco mi croquis, busco el dibujo y lo expongo violentamente frente a su cara.

- Esto pasará, mi poder especial es dibujar lo que ocurrirá en el futuro y esto resultó en la mañana... Aún te queda tiempo, ve y salva a Sora o si no le puede ir peor. - Riku se queda helado ante mis palabras. Esto le ha llegado de sorpresa, estoy segura. Se queda quieto y no sabe qué hacer.

- Tic-tac, tic-tac. El tiempo corre Riku - Kairi, me has robado las palabras de la boca. Riku se va corriendo y toda la tropa lo persigue. Mientras corremos tras él, veo a Roxas muy agitado.

- Roxas, ¿por qué vienes?

- Porque Sora es mi única familia y no puedo dejar que le pase nada. - Dijo sin detenerse.

- Aaaaaaaah... amor de primos, que conmovedor... y tú Clou... es decir John Smith. ¿Por qué vienes?

- No puedo dejar que mi primo quede como el Héroe. Como la persona más cool y heroica del mundo debo mantener la reputación, no dejaré que mi familia me quite el Título y menos Riku.

- Vaya, repulsión de primos ¬¬"""... - que familias más distintas... si supieran que en el futuro quedarán unidos... ^w^. Kairi se detiene a mirar el reloj y dice.

- ¡Ya es el momento!

Riku hace que nos detengamos a solo unos pasos de dar la vuelta a la última pared. Dice que es para oír lo que sucede. Todos nos arrinconamos y luego ponemos oídos todos cargados los unos con los otros. Empezamos a escuchar un pequeño dialogo.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un niñito Fofo y débil.

- Creo que no nos queda otra que enseñarle lo que pasa cuando visita nuestra base ¿No?

- Sí... yo quiero ver cómo nos divertiremos con él... me dan ganas de hacer varias cosas obscenas...

- ...

- Rai, no puedo creer que seas de "ese tipo" de Maricas de cuarta. ¡Niño, dame tu mochila! Quiero saber todo lo que tengas en ella y si es bueno el botín lo quiero.

- No es de tu incumbencia Seifer, maldito ladrón ridículo y busca pleitos.

- Así que el chiquito tiene una lengua viperina ¿eh? Démosle un recuerdo chicos.

- Sí

- Sí

Se empiezan a oír un montón de golpes, patadas y quejidos junto a gritos de dolor de parte de Sora. Las risas de Seifer nos congelan a todos y Riku está quieto con un rostro neutro indecible.

- ¿No piensas ir a ayudarlo? ¿Qué te pa...? - No puedo completar la frase porque Kairi me ha tapado la boca. Me indica que mire bien a Riku. Tiene los puños apretados al igual que los dientes, sus ojos dejar ver una ira terrible, pero aún así lo disimula demasiado bien. Mientras que su mente se encuentra debatiendo entre ir y no.

Se oye un azote de un cuerpo contra la pared y me acerco un poco a ver. Sora está apoyado contra la pared totalmente golpeado y aún con la mochila en las manos.

- Jajaja, así que se nota que eres débil... que aburrido, será mejor que terminemos con él. - Riku abre los ojos de par en par y sigue sin moverse, Roxas tiene una cara de preocupación increíble mientras que Cloud... bueno, de él no puedo decir nada ya que va bien tapado.

- Ri... Riku... a... ayúdame... - Susurra para luego caer al piso.

- ¿Riku? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Tu novio? JAJAJAJAJA - Se acerca y empieza a patearlo - Acabemos ya. - Seifer saca una especie de palo con la parte superior azul... se parece a una especie de garrote. Roxas intenta acercarse pero Kairi lo detiene negando con la cabeza; Riku frunce el ceño, agarra una rama de árbol y se va corriendo donde Seifer a detener el golpe cuando él ya iba a golpear la cabeza de Sora.

- No mientras yo esté aquí. - Aleja a Seifer y apenas se hubo caído sentado en el piso empieza a ir en dirección a Sora; una vez está posicionado frente a él lo levanta del piso y lo deja con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Al parecer Sora aún esta medio consiente, abre un poquito los ojos y apenas ambos hacen contacto visual, mi amigo el ojiazul sonríe haciendo que Riku también lo haga. - Lamento no haber llegado antes.

- N...no importa... al menos... estás aquí... - vuelve a cerrar los ojos para ahora sí caer desmayado.

- Vaya, que conmovedor. Solo faltó el beso. Par de maricas. - Seifer vuelve a pararse y vuelve a tomar la cosita-arma sea-la-cosa-que-sea.

- Oh, no. NI TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE SEIFER-BAKA. - Roxas hace aparición con un palito-arma-azul-sin-gracia-garrote igual al de Seifer

- Hmph, esto es abuso. Va en contra de todos los principios humanos - ¿El que acaba de hablar es Cloud de verdad? es culto... Él trae sus extravagantes adornos y una rama larga... más o menos del tamaño de su cuerpo.

- Miren lo que trajo la peste: El Otaku extraño y Una cosa más fea que el mismo Vivi.

- ¬¬ - ¿Vivi? Jajaja, tiene nombre de chica.

- Seifer, sabes que la comisión de las batallas de Struggle prohíben usar a los miembros de la federación las armas fuera del campo de batalla o con fines ofensivos. Si te atrapan te pueden quitar la membrecía y expulsarte para siempre de los torneos. - Dice Roxas indulgente.

- Yo hago lo que quiero ¿Qué harás al respecto Roxas? ¿Acusarme? Si van a defender a este estúpido díganme. Con más la paliza se siente mejor. - Los chicos se ponen en posición de batalla y entonces se oye a Riku decir:

- Chicos, protejan a Sora... Yo me encargo de ese bastardo. - Él se para con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos en las sombras. Sin dudarlo Roxas y Cloud obedecen poniéndose en posición de defensa al rededor de Sora. Riku se acerca lentamente hasta donde Seifer y este empieza a retroceder como una niñita - No me gusta que los imbéciles como tú se metan con lo que es de mi propiedad... Sora es mi amigo y no dejaré que alguien como tú, rata callejera de mierda, le ponga un dedo encima o que lo toque. ¿Entendido? - Lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa escolar y los otros dos ni se mueven. Ni hablar Vivi, él solo se ríe bajito.

- O...Oye, cálmate. No tuve malas intenciones. ¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer!

- Vete ahora si no quieres que te machaque la cabeza rubiales mala leche. - Soltó a Seifer y este se fue corriendo junto a su compañía.

- ¡Así se hace Riku! - Grito entusiasmada. Toda la tensión se deshizo y Roxas junto a Cloud se sientan en el piso suspirando de alivio.

- Si no hubiera sido por tí Naminé, que me mostraste el dibujo, jamás podría haber ayudado a Sora... Así que lo que dibujas se cumple ¿no?

- Y no solo eso. Si trato algo más te haría un favor. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Bueno.

Saco mi boli y me concentro en él, en la hoja y en el lugar. Seguidamente comienzo a dibujar rápido, pero poniendo cuidado en los detalles y al final de medio minuto termino mi dibujo.

- Espero que sirva. ¿Cómo me ha quedado?

- Mmmmm - Riku lo mira pensativo - Naminé, tienes un don. Qué bien te ha salido Seifer cayendo a una alcantarilla abierta... pero ¿Por qué lo has dibujado así?

- Ya lo verás camino a tu casa jijiji ^w^.

- Sora, Sora, ¿Estás bien? Despiertaaaaa... - Dice Roxas tomándolo por los hombros y meciéndolo un poco.

- Está más que desmayado... - Dice Cloud picando con un dedo la mejilla de Sora. El inocente y pobre Sora tiene los ojos cerrados aún inconsciente de lo que hay a su alrededor. - ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

- ¿Llevarlo a asistencia pública? - Pregunta Kairi

- No, me lo llevo a mi casa. Yo mismo lo curaré. - Dice Riku acercándose a Sora. Empieza a tomarlo en brazos y luego se incorpora. - Roxas ¿Le dirías a su madre que lo iré a dejar mañana? Que no se preocupe por nada. Yo le presto de mi ropa.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. Así enmiendo mi error...

- Está bien... Ahhhh... me llevaré un reto por esto. Hablando de Retos... me gustaría tener una foto de Seifer usando el Bate Struggle para atacar a algún inocente... así lo sacarían de la federación de competidores... - Roxas suspira.

- Yo puedo arreglar eso. - Yuffie aparece de un salto frente a nosotros y le extiende a Roxas varias fotos de Seifer dañando a Sora a patadas y a golpes junto a otra donde sale alzando el "Bate Struggle".

- ¿Cuando las has tomado?

- Tengo fotos de todo el suceso. - ahora se me está acercando... ¿me querrá decir algo? - Toma. - Me da un sobre, lo abro... contiene un montón de fotos de la escena desde Sora subió a buscar sus cosas hasta que Seifer comenzó a atormentarlo y cuando llegó Riku a defenderlo. - Las tomé para que las dibujes en tu Dojin. - Me guiñe un ojo.

- Te quelo amiguiiiii ^w^ - Luego de esto se despide y se va. Riku empieza a largarse. Luego de caminar juntos nos separamos en una esquina y todos nos despedimos. Riku se lleva a Sora en sus brazos y yo los empiezo a seguir. Para mis desgracias, Riku se da cuenta de mi presencia ToT... yo no servir de Ninja... Por San Gaara, debo aprender a camuflarme.

- Tu casa no queda por aquí Naminé.

- Lo sé, te vine siguiendo para saldar tu cuenta.

- ¿Cuenta?

- Hoy te he hecho tres favores. Así que los voy a cobrar acompañándote a tu casa. ¿Ok? Pienso quedarme solo un ratito.

- Está bien... ok... ok...

Seguimos nuestro camino y en eso nos encontramos a Seifer que está riendo con sus cuates. Apenas nos ve grita de miedo:

- ¡¡¡ES EL ASESINO Y SU AMIGA LA MUÑEQUITA DIABÓLICA!!! - Sale corriendo y luego de dar unos pasos se cae por una alcantarilla abierta... y los inteligentes de sus compas no encuentran nada mejor que seguirlo, excepto Vivi. Él nos mira y dice:

- Discúlpenlos, están todos locos... - y se va... ¿En realidad parezco muñequita diabólica?

- Nami... vamos a llevarnos muy bien este año. - Riku se pone a reír y yo también lo hago.

Al fin he terminado con mi largo día y el sol aún no se oculta... quedan al rededor de como unos 30 minutos para eso... me pregunto si mañana las cosas seguirán igual de raras... o si todo esto es un simple sueño del que todos nosotros somos participes...

Jooooo... aquí otra vez, en el capi cuatro!! ñeee... poquísimo yaoi y con respecto al vocabulario de Riku... No tenía idea de que fuera tan grosero xD (Es la verdad, yo nunca he dicho un garabato y esta es la primera vez que escribo uno)... Siento que la historia, al menos hasta aquí, ha sido de avance terriblemente leeeeento... Me disculpo por eso, y si les da lata el exceso de disculpar... también me disculpo, sorry ^^U.

_**Capitulo 4: **Demostraciones de amistad y la prisión del corazón, la relación pasada de Cloud Strife Hanayome._


End file.
